michaelbaybatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferris Boyle
Ferris Boyle (フェリス・ボイル, Ferisu Boiru) is the CEO of GothCorp, and reputed to be a humanitarian. Truly in reality, however, he is a stone-cold, unethical sociopath, whose 'legitimate projects' are actually a front to cover up his illegal and dangerous weapons manufacturing operations, which came to fruition through a combination of extortion, embezzlement, abduction, and even murder. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: John DiMaggio (English), Not Known (Japanese) Ferris Boyle describes GothCorp, which is also 'the people company' itself. Ferris secretly develop a project of cryogenic weapons with Dr. Victor Fries, but the project didn't come as it plans. Victor invested the time to cure his wife, but Ferris threatened Victor and cease his activities to cure Nora. Ferris assaulted Fries, causing the explosion of the chemicals in Victor's lab, Ferris took Nora from him and left Victor to die in his lab. Victor is transformed into a cold-blooded form, which making him into Mr. Freeze to seek his revenge on Ferris and rescue Nora. *Hair Color: Black with white streaks *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Approx. 6 ft. 3 in. *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *GothCorp employees Family Neutral *Penguin Rivals Enemies *Batman *Mr. Freeze *Joker Abilities and Traits Powers and Weapons Abilities Strength level Weaknesses History Past Ferris Boyle secretly conducted research into highly illegal and highly dangerous cryogenic weaponry, keeping most of his staff out of the loop. Eventually, he learned that one of GothCorp's scientists, Dr. Victor Fries, had successfully managed to place his dying wife, Nora Fries, into cryostasis, and intrigued by this, offered him a deal: Victor work on his cryogenic weapons program, and in exchange Ferris Boyle will supply him with funding to finding a cure for the terminal illness Huntington's Chorea, which Nora was afflicted with. Victor, desperate to save his wife, agreed to the deal. However, Ferris had absolutely no intention of actually fulfilling his end of the bargain. Victor, upon discovering this, decided to take matters into his own hands, proceeding to secretly conduct his research on the cure. Ferris eventually discovered this, and had him brought to the lab, confiscating Nora's capsule, and had him beaten. He also fired a prototype cryogenic cannon, causing an explosion trapping a security guard and Victor. He left the lab staff for dead, disposing of the gun, and proceeded to have the place quarantined, believing that all witnesses were dead, covering up the event. Synopsis Some time later, on New Years Eve, Ferris Boyle was presented with the humanitarian of the year award by the Wayne Foundation, with Bruce Wayne even believing that he would be a good hope for Gotham. However, the ceremony was interrupted with the arrival of Mr. Freeze, alongside several of Penguin's henchmen, intending to abduct Ferris so they could use his security clearance to access Nora's capsule and get her out of there. Upon Ferris' capture, he was then dragged over to the Propellant Research Wing and then taken hostage when Batman tried to rescue him. Freeze then told Ferris to supply him with the security codes for Nora. When Ferris refused, he threatened to freeze him so he could experience his wife's fate. Batman eventually caught up with him, and informed him that he knows the truth about what Ferris did to him (having investigated the quarantined lab earlier while searching for components for a cryodrill to access the lab). Ferris tried to falsely state that it was an accident, with Freeze going berserk and throwing him into a containment field. After Freeze was defeated by Batman, Ferris revealed his true nature and proceeded to "thank" Batman for doing the heavy lifting and aimed a cryogenic Jetstream at Freeze, with Batman getting in the way of it. Ferris then revealed his intention to leave Batman for dead to silence him of his discovery. He then sadistically beat a pleading Freeze and taunted him that he's going to let Freeze live long enough to watch Nora die. Batman managed to free himself due to his XE suit and beat him into unconsciousness, also telling him to "take a seat" in disgust for the "humanitarian." Because of evidence supplied by Batman regarding Boyle's crime, he was arrested alongside Freeze and Penguin. Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:GothCorp Category:Blackgate Prisoners